Usuário:Pebolim/Arquivo de Discussão:Julho de 2011
Registro da discussão do usuário Diovos, do mês de Julho de 2011. Página Principal Oi Diovos, olha, eu acho que agente não devia copiar tudo da Wiki Americana não acha? Eu sei que fica legal, mas não precisa copiar tudo. Eu queria pelo menos colocar pelo menos "Slider" na página, pois aquela "Apresentação de Slides" é pequena. Vamos ver se conseguimos. TheMatheusoares Edição de slides na página principal Olá Diovos, é o PeF001. Eu queria te agradecer por fazer aquela edição de slides na página principal. Isso fez com que essa Wiki ficasse mais bonita assim como a americana. Valeu! PeF001. Olá Diovos, valeu pela edição desses quadors da página principal, onde está escrito lugares e outros. Se não fosse por você eu acho que nós nunca poderiamos ter isso nessa Wiki. Ficou bem paricido com a America, Latina e as outras. A única coisa que falta é por aquele quadro do lado onde fala das Wikis de outros países,e tornar essa mais famosa do que a antiga. Pra eu entrar nessa eu sempre entro primeiro na Wiki antiga, pois o Google não apresenta essa Wiki na busca. PeF001 Slider Oi Diovos, muito obrigado por ter colocado o slider na página primcipal! Como voce conseguiu? Eu tentava colocar fotos mas não conseguia! Mas desde já, obrigado! TheMatheusoares Obrigado ﻿Obrigado pela ajuda! Olha, talvez o ADSD possa estreiar esse dia, ou um pouco depois, mas vamos esperar! Você viu que a galeria do "O Verão é Pra Você" tem um monte de imagem agora? Eu tirei fotos do episódio, graças aos seus vídeos. Obrigado por postar, e ainda não acabou, vai ter mais ou menos, umas 500. TheMatheusoares Quadradinhos Oi Diovos, eu fiz a predefinição dos quadradinhos, eu fiz um teste com o de 80px na categoria personagens e deu certo, mas pra esses, as imagens tem que ser avatares. Aquelas outras imagens que você adicionou são pra esses quadradinhos? TheMatheusoares Já Fiz! Eu já fiz o de 120px, confira nas predefinições! Você que vai colocar na home? TheMatheusoares Promo ADSD em PT-BR ﻿Diovos, acabei de ver no Youtube, um promo de ADSD em PT-BR. É só digitar lá o nome do filme, vai em data de inclusão, e clica em hoje, e você verá. Eu iria fazer o download para postar o logotipo em português, mas tem o logo do Explora Downloads (o nome do usuário). Você sabe fazer ou conhece algum programa que possa fazer tirar? TheMatheusoares Estréia do Fime Vi que voçê levantou uma hipótese que o filme iria ser lançado dia 05 também, mas não irá. Aqui está o esquema *Trilha Sonora do Filme (10 de Agosto) *Dvd do Filme (14 de Setembro) *Estréia do Filme (No meio dessas datas) *E Novos Takes Dois! Isso são as datas de estréia do Brasil! E vi um pequeno trailer dublado durante o zapping zone! Valeu! Oi, obrigado por adicionar os quadradinhos. Agora que eu vi que a conta do ArthurShowChannel foi deletada. Foi porque ele postava séries da Nickelodeon como iCarly e mesmo postando ao contrário, ainda tem direitos autoriais. Mas temos que tomar cuidado também com Phineas e Ferb, porque é da Disney. Acho que é melhor eu colocar os direitos reservados a ela nos vídeos. É, vamos proteger. TheMatheusoares Imagem ADSD ﻿Obrigado por postar o logo em PT. Mas mesmo assim, vou colocar nos meus vídeos, e é melhor você tomar cuidado também, pois ainda não tem o logo dos canais nos seus vídeos. Fica esperto! TheMatheusoares Legal! Eu vi, ficou legal! Obrigado por estar fazendo isso pela Wiki! :) TheMatheusoares Wiki Antiga ﻿Oi Diovos, eu também reparei a muito tempo que só a antiga que aparece no google, e essa não. Olha, não sei se ele vai querer excluir. E é claro que a gente pode chamar ele para editar aqui, mas acho que ele não vai editar muito, pois ele quase nem edita a wiki antiga, e será que ele entende português do Brasil? Mas pra falar sério, aquela Wiki tá parada, desde Quarta-feira, a ultima edição foi dele. Eu queria aprender a substituir o W que fica ao lado do link, com o logo de P&F ao lado do link dessa Wiki, e mudar o nome dela, pois está: "Wiki Phineas & Ferb", e seria bom "Phineas & Ferb Wiki". Játentei de tudo, mas não achei. Você pode me ajudar? TheMatheusoares Imagens Oi Diovos, o que você vai fazer com esses símbolos que você adicionou agora? TheMatheusoares Que Medalha? Que Medalha você pôs? Ó, quando você passar o mouse no seu avatar, vai aparecer "Mude o avatar". Vai lá e muda o horário para o do Brasil porque nas mensagem que você escreve, o horário aparece 3 horas adiantado. TheMatheusoares Ah! Ah,agora eu entendi! Obrigado por adicionar! Como é que se faz? Você já reparou que nas galerias da Wiki americana, as imagens tem muito espaço, que não tem nada do lado direito, como imagens, add página, etc. Eu descobri que é uma predefinição chamada: "ClearAll", que em português é "Limpar Tudo". Eu criei essa predefinição, mas não sei o que colocar dentro, pois lá, é uma explicação. Eu te juro que tentei de tudo, mas não consegui. Você pode tentar? Eu agradeço por tudo o que você já fez. TheMatheusoares Chat quickly! Hi Diovos, nice to know you! Please turn on the chat in , I can contact you quickly about the merge! ••• Xiao Qiao ♥ leave a message ♥ 01h35min de 4 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Editar nas Duas Wikis Olá Diovos é o PeF001, Xiao Qiao também pediu para eu fazer isso. Mas como na Wiki americana só existe 1 de Phineas e Ferb, tirando a Fanon, e nós somos os moderadores dessa daqui, assim temos vários privilégios que na outra não temos. Pois eu vou continuar fazendo as minhas edições só dessa daqui, exeto se ouver algum vandalismo na outra. Obrigado pela novidade do Chat essa Wiki tá muito parecida com a Americana. PeF001. Toma Mais Cuidado! Ô Diovos, você viu que a conta da AyislandLeen foi excluída? A Disney tá bloqueando muitos canais que tem conteúdo dela! Toma mais cuidado com os seus vídeos porque não tem logo! TheMatheusoares Mesclagem Diovos, tem certeza de que isso é seguro? Porque a Xiao Qiao está pensando em fazer isso em todas as Wikis? Tá! Valeu! Você já perecebeu que as barras das categorias das Wikis americanas "Characters, episodes, songs") são diferentes daqui? E que a barra da Atividade Recente também é?Será que pra isso, tem que usar o "Criador de Designs"? TheMatheusoares Estou Boa idéia. Estou de acordo! Talvez aceitem Mensagem Você mandou essa mensagem para a equipe da Wiki né? Não precisa mais argumento, a mensagem já está boa! Mas será que a Wiki pode deletar uma Wiki sem a permissão do administrador? Isso não se pode negar. Você mandou em inglês? Que eu saiba, mensagens assim tem que ser em inglês! Você vai editar alguma coisa agora? Diovos, aquele tamanho da imagem do logo do ADSD em PT, não deu para o slider, tem como fazer um tamanho menor, igual aqueles das imagens dos quadradinhos? Diovos, eu acho que hoje éum dia de azar pra mim! Já desliguei, reinicei o PC algumas vezes, e o chat continua dando erro! E logo agora que o PeF001 e o Tyler estão online! :( ! Já aconteceu isso com você? TheMatheusoares Episódios Oi Diovos, eu não sei, porque não tô assistindo muito o Disney Channel agora. Mas mesmo assim, vou confeiri pra você. TheMatheusoares Deletar a Wiki Oi Diovos, obrigado pelo que você fez! Aquela Wiki tem que ser deletada mesmo, já teve vandalismo, os usuários estão inativos, principalmente o administrador! E se excluírem, a gente pode renomear "Wiki Phineas e Ferb" para "Phineas e Ferb Wiki". Mas eles não respondam, agente fala com eles e nenhuma resposta! Mas vamos aguardar! TheMatheusoares Wiki logo thumb|256px Hi Diovos, you have revert Matheus's version logo, please download this logo and change it, this is a high quality image in .png file Wiki PeF logo file High quality You can see the different! My logo do not contain the white background, this is true .png file! {C ••• Xiao Qiao ♥'☎ leave a message ☎'♥ 02h05min de 13 de julho de 2011 (UTC) {C This is Phineas and Ferb Across 2nd Dimesion movie logo! ••• Xiao Qiao ♥'☎ leave a message ☎'♥ 02h12min de 13 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Fotos dos Dubladores Brasileiros Oi Diovos! Muito obrigado por ter adicionado essas fotos! Onde você achou? TheMatheusoares 21h30min de 15 de julho de 2011 (UTC)﻿ Valeu! Só para agradecer a "hospitalidade"! É uma honra contribuir aqui! Valeu por terem tão gentis! Artigo do DVD de P&F Oi Diovos! Aqui quem tá falando é o Tyler! Então eu vi que você editou mais um pouco a parte do artigo do DVD de Natal de P&F, eu editei a parte das Cartas Para o Papai Noel! Mas você acha que é melhor eu editar logo todas as cartas ou você termina elas? Ok, mas e "A Lareira Virtual"? Tyler3441 Propagando do Aniversário do Phineas Olá Diovos, é o PeF001. Eu lembro que você me disse que se um dia eu quisse-se mexer no slad da página principal era só falar com você. Pois é, hoje dia 18 logo pela manhã eu vi uma propaganda falando do episódio do aniversário do Phineas, que passará no dia 22 desse mês. Eu queria que você visse-se uma propaganda no slad da página principal. Obrigado. Diovos sou eu de novo, tem uma propaganda sim, mas eu não sei qual é o nome do episódio só sei que vai ser na sexta-feira no zapping zone, eu lembro que na propaganda também aparece o filme 16 Desejos, tem a propaganda sim!. PeF001 obrigado! Erro? Oi Diovos! Aqui é o Tyler! Eu queria saber uma coisa, toda hora que eu tento enviar uma imagem, aparece isso: {C A extensão do arquivo não corresponde ao tipo MIME. É um erro? Redirecionamento! Oi Diovos, obrigado, mas eu ainda não entendi como se faz para criar um redirecionamento! TheMatheusoares 19h07min de 20 de julho de 2011 (UTC)﻿ Wiki Velha! É verdade Diovos, e valeu! Entra lá no chat, só tem eu lá! TheMatheusoares 18h00min de 22 de julho de 2011 (UTC)﻿ Wiki Fannon, Como Vai Ser Eu queria saber como vai ser a Wiki Fannon, você pretende criar que tipos de predefinições? Vai ter infoboxs? Você pretende fazer uma apresentação de slides na página principal? Vai ter um chat? Você é o criador, você que manda. Me mande uma mensagem dizendo tudo que você pretende fazer na Fannon, que eu vou te ajudar. PeF001 14:59 Novos Eps. Oi Diovos. Sim, a tradução deles está muito boa. Só a música "Vivendo Numa Casa Maluca" ficou sem sincronia. E o episódio Candace Desconectada foi bem legal, e até que "Dance, Bem!" ficou legal em PT! O, e você volta quando mesmo? TheMatheusoares 23h45min de 28 de julho de 2011 (UTC)﻿ Candace Desconectada O episódio "Candace Desconectada" já está no YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P13rF-cLi78 Gabrielphineas735 ([[User_talk:Gabrielphineas735|'Fala que eu te escuto!']]) 23h52min de 28 de julho de 2011 (UTC) Não Sei! Olha eu não sei, mas parece que os episódios do cabelo da Candace e do bolo de carne vão estreiar amanhã. E segundo o Ajdouble2﻿, ele viu que no Dia do Ornitorrinco parece que vai ter episódios novos. E aí, como é que tá a viagem? Eps, de Hoje Eu não sei o nome pois eu não assisti. Mas quando eu souber, te falo tá bom? TheMatheusoares 01h12min de 29 de julho de 2011 (UTC)﻿ Não Vi Não! Oi Diovos. Eu não vi não. Tava fazendo uma edição e acabei esquecendo. Mas falaram que foram legais. Ah, e você sabe qual é o problema do chat daqui? Nesses dias, a gente só conversou pelo da Fannon! TheMatheusoares 01h23min de 31 de julho de 2011 (UTC)﻿ Problema do Chat! Oi Diovos. É mesmo, foi no sábado (o dia que a outra foi excluída), que o chat deu problema e ninguém conseguia entrar. Olha, se foi uma mesclagem, eu também não sei, mas eu gostaria que não fosse. Eu vi na página dos "Administradores" e aquele tal X-TH não está lá. Espero que a Wikia concerte isso, pois tô com sentindo falta de quando todos nós conversavamos. Ah, e obrigado por mandar a mensagem para a Wikia. TheMatheusoares 18h07min de 31 de julho de 2011 (UTC)